


The Sweetest Day

by moariel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fun, Kid Fic, M/M, Rey SkySolo, han and luke adopted rey, life is good, now they're eating cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moariel/pseuds/moariel
Summary: Little Rey discovers cake.





	The Sweetest Day

**Author's Note:**

> so I'm on a major Rey Skysolo kick lately, and this just kinda... happened. I love the idea of Han and Luke accidentally coming across a tiny force-sensitive Rey on Jakku and adopting her. anyway this is pure and fun and fluffy and I hope you enjoy tiny Rey eating rainbow cake

“Ooooooh! What’s this?” The child’s eyes lit up with curiosity, a bright smile on her face. Rey pointed at a colorful cake, which resided in the window of a local bakery.

They were visiting a nearby town, on a planet they chose to call their home for the time being. Han and Luke found the little girl named Rey on the junkyard that was Jakku, and chose to raise her as their own. So naturally, the kid had probably never seen a cake before. Hell, she even gasped upon seeing a working fresher when they all first boarded the Falcon together.

Luke smiled fondly at the girl’s excitement. “That’s a cake. It’s sweet and yummy.” he explained.

“Would you like to try some?” Han added, coming up to them. He just caught up with them after wandering off to see if anyone was selling spare ship parts in this town. He watched as his question prompted an even bigger smile on little Rey’s face.

“Yes!” she squealed. “I wanna eat the biggest cake!”

Han and Luke couldn’t help but exchange big grins. “Alright, let’s go get one!” Luke exclaimed, and they all rushed into the tiny bakery.

Though the room was small, the selection of baked goods was plentiful. The cake they ended up picking out was decorated with all the colors of the rainbow, including blue clouds made out of whipped bantha milk, and sugary rainbow sprinkles. They had to stop Rey from physically sticking her hands into the dessert before they had the chance to leave the bakery - it was, in her own words, ‘so pretty!!!’.

They then proceeded to walk home, where Chewie already had prepared delicious stew, and was more than glad to see the trio bring in a big, sweet, colorful cake to complete the meal.

***

It was way after the sunset when Luke heard something suspicious. They had put Rey to bed a while ago, and Han and Chewie were working outside on some repairs, but the sound wasn’t coming from there. It was more soft and… squishy.

Luke got out of the fresher where he was washing off all the dust from a busy day. They were working on building a house that would be sturdier than a temporary shelter and more spacious than the interior of the Falcon, since they now had a child to raise. They couldn’t just keep fighting evil on a new planet every day with a five year old at their side. So they decided to build a home on a remote planet and lay low, at least for a while.

Luke opened the door to the main corridor of the Falcon, and reached out through the Force to feel what was up. He knew before he could reach the main living area, but the view still took him by surprise, simply because of just how insanely adorable it was.

There, in the dimly lit room, on the holo-chess table they earlier had dinner at, was the plate with the leftover cake that they didn’t manage to finish because it was too sweet and big. Right next to it was a tiny figure - Rey, hands shoved up to the wrists into the leftover cake, face covered in every color of frosting that you could find on that cake, and cheeks stuffed with the sweet dessert. Luke watched as the kid quietly munched on the colorful sugar bomb, and then proceeded to shove another handful of sweet mush into her mouth.

Rey was a desert kid for sure.

She didn’t see Luke, he was sure of it, but her Force-sensitivity must have alerted her of his presence, because she suddenly stiffened up and proceeded to swiftly crawl under one of the chairs.

Luke slowly walked out of the shadows, his figure relaxed and a warm smile on his face. He wasn’t upset about her behavior - why would he be, she was an orphan who hadn’t seen anything but sand and pain before they rescued her. He walked up to the chair and kneeled next to it.

“Hey,” he whispered softly. “It’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt you.” There was no answer. Luke couldn’t see the girl in the dark, but he could feel her fear vibrating through the Force. Poor kid must’ve not been treated kindly through the few years that she’s been a part of this universe, and even though both Han, Luke and Chewie treated her with nothing but love, she was still (understandably) very jumpy. It broke Luke’s heart to think of what she’d been through.

“It’s okay, really. I’m not mad about the cake at all, I’m just worried you’ll get a tummy ache.” he explained. That was the simple and honest truth - he grew up on a desert planet himself, and though he’d known the girl for merely a few weeks, he already wanted to give her the entire galaxy and more.

Slowly, a tiny brunette head poked from under the chair. “You’re not mad? Really?”

Luke smiled. “No, no! I would’ve probably done the same thing if I were you.” he admitted, and couldn’t help a giggle. Force knows he may be a grown-up, but he’s never eaten cake with his bare hands before, and wouldn’t be opposed to trying it. “Come here, you’ve got cake all over you”

He collected little Rey into his arms and walked towards the fresher. “You really liked the cake, huh?” he asked, smiling. Rey beamed at him, the fear gone, both in her eyes and in the Force surrounding her.

He put Rey to bed, in one of the spare rooms of the Falcon - this time she fell asleep in Luke’s arms even before they managed to reach the actual bed - and was about to clean up the sugary mess that the little one had left behind, when the door of the ship opened to welcome Han and Chewie into the warm, familiar space.

“You won’t believe what I just witnessed!” Luke exclaimed excitedly, instead of a usual greeting. Han just smiled and gave his lover a soft kiss. Bubbly Luke was his favorite thing to see after a long day of work.

“Was it our little Jakku wonder?” he asked, grinning. Luke proceeded to tell them what had happened, the three of them exchanging quiet giggles, careful not to wake Rey.

“Never a dull day with a kid, huh” Han sighed, content. Luke nodded and leaned against his arm, breathing in his lover’s scent. Chewie growled in agreement as well. It truly was a whole new experience for all of them.

“Must’ve been the cutest sight ever.” Han mumbled, nuzzling into Luke’s hair and wrapping his arms around Luke’s waist. “Someday we should bake a cake ourselves.”


End file.
